The Wild Swans
by Charlett
Summary: "Fly like great birds that have no voice!"  When Princess Natalia's six brothers are bewitched with a frightful curse, the young princess prepares for a journey to save her brothers and grows up along the way.  AU
1. Chapter 1

This was begun so so so long ago. People kept writing stories like "This is ToA characters in BEAUTY AND THE BEAST" or "This is OP characters in CINDERELLA" or "This is ToS chars in THE LITTLE MERMAID" in and I was like "Where's the love for *cool* other stories like The Wild Swans?"

So I made it.

Not much else to say.

When I say "old" though, I mean like, "back when the game first came out" old. I don't know why I never uploaded it here, but eh, whatever. The anime and the 3DS game and lots of other things are making me look into the game again, so I might as well upload here.

I don't own ToA, but Hans Christian Andersen's stories are Public Domain, so there's one bullet dodged.

Also Warnings: Hans Christian Andersen's stories are not your kawaii desu Disney stories. There is pain and sorrow and anger and death. Bad things happen that never get resolved, and enemies sometimes never even get their comeuppance. If that somehow makes you sad for whatever reason, then you don't have to read this. Also it might be a good idea to read it yourself if you're planning on tossing this your little sibling's way.

That being said, I hope you enjoy what I have here so far!

READ ON!

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, in a land known as Kimlasca, there was a handsome king named Ingobert. He was a kind and benevolent ruler, who loved his wife and children dearly. He had seven children in all: six boys and one girl.<p>

Jade, the eldest, was the coolest, coldest, and most collected of his siblings. He was the heir to the throne, and took his responsibility seriously. There were none in the Kimlascan military that did not treat Jade with the utmost respect.

Peony, the second, was the most jovial of his siblings, and hardly a day passed where he did not smile. Peony and Jade were close in birth, and the two stuck together like glue.

Dist, the third, was the darkest, most reclusive of his siblings. He enjoyed fiddling with whatever he could to invent things no one really wanted. He would show his findings to Jade in hopes that the heir would recognize him as his favorite sibling. Jade, on the other hand, simply did not have the time for such childish games.

Natalia, the middle child, was the only female, surrounded by boys. She was graceful, beautiful, pure, and sweet. There was no person in Kimlasca that did not love her kindness. Of all the people who loved her, it was her brothers who enjoyed her company the most.

Asch and Luke, the fifth and sixth, were twins. Asch was the angriest and Luke was the most pessimistic. Because they shared their mother's womb, the two were always fighting. The only one who could halt their quarrels was Natalia, as they wanted to please her whenever she asked them to stop.

Ion, the last, was the most quiet of his siblings, was very thoughtful of the feelings of others. Because of this, he was also the most naive. His siblings always had to take care of him.

The children, despite their differences in age, personality, and dreams, all enjoyed each others' company, and not one was seen without another near to him or her. Their love bound them together, and they assumed that life would never change.

That was, however, until their mother died. To quell the unrest of a missing queen, their father immediately married another woman, a noblewoman by the name of Nebilim.

The moment she was brought into the household, Jade glared at the woman. He shielded his siblings and stared the woman down. It was obvious who she was. Nebilim was a witch, an evil woman who practiced the dark arts.

"Father may have chosen you to be his wife," Jade said snidely, "But that does not make you our mother!"

"You filthy wretches!" Nebilim shouted at the children, making Natalia hug Ion to keep the boy from crying, "Once I am queen, you will all be my children! If you do not respect me, you shall regret being born!" Dist threatened her bodily harm and the witch spat at the children's feet, swishing from the room with a hiss. Luke had to hold Asch back from spilling her blood.

"Don't you understand?" Luke asked, his eyes wide, "If we kill her, Father will switch us! There is nothing worse than an angry father!"

"Then what are we to do?" Peony said, putting his hands on his hips, "Who knows what she will do to us if we let her have her way!"

"I don't like her, Natalia! What will we do?" Ion asked, looking up at his sister, "Do you think she'll separate us? I don't like this one bit!"

"It's okay, Ion," Natalia replied. If there was one thing that could calm the boys down from a discussion as heated as this, it was their sister. "I'm sure Father is smarter than that. He will not allow us to be hurt."

Peony turned to his older brother, who held his chin in deep thought. "Jade… is something the matter?"

The heir continued to glare at the doorway Nebilim had left from as if she were still standing before him. "I don't trust her… I can't help but feel… something is going to happen…" Jade looked at his siblings. "Whatever you do, don't speak with her, don't converse with her, and avoid her at all costs. We're going to show that she is not welcome in our family…"

* * *

><p>Nebilim showed her contempt for the children even during the wedding. As the entire palace practiced for the ceremony, the queen forced the children to sit away from their father, giving them none of the sweets promised for the guests. Peony happily let the two rocks Ion was told to play with converse with each other, aided by his own voice. It seemed to cheer the youngest up just a bit. Asch and Luke whispered darkly to one another, and Natalia twiddled her fingers, looking quite nervous.<p>

Sensing the princess' discomfort, Jade reached out and placed his hand on hers and smiled at his sister. "Natalia, as long as we stay together under this roof, I swear that nothing will happen to you. Nebilim will die before she lays a hand on you."

Natalia looked up at her older brother, and she took his hand, crying deeply into it. "I'm not worried about me, Brother… I worry for your safety, and the safety of our other brothers. If any of you were to be hurt…"

Jade shook his head good-naturedly at her sudden emotion, handing her a handkerchief. "Natalia… nothing like that will ever happen, do you understand me?" The princess took the kerchief and began to wipe her tears. Whenever Jade promised something… he never broke it…

…why should now be any different?

* * *

><p>The wedding of King Ingobert and Queen Nebilim was over before the children realized it, and the princes and princess were soon seated, as usual, away from their father, but at least now they could eat some sweets. Ion happily ate the honey sweet apples as Dist dug into his slice of cake. The children tried intently to ignore their father's wife's howling laughter, and instead focused on sweets (all but Jade, who didn't like sweets that much. He seemed intent on continuing his studies, writing on a gold tablet with a diamond pencil). Every once in a while the heir would glance up, glaring at the queen as she whispered into Ingobert's ear.<p>

Everything went normally until the queen suddenly stood, and everyone fell silent to listen to her speak. "I thank you, all of you, for attending this wedding for my husband and me. Now that everyone has fed themselves, I would like to announce something important. Natalia, would you stand?"

The princes froze, and Natalia stared at Nebilim with a peculiar look in her eye. Ion grabbed at the princess' dress. "Don't do it, Natalia!" the youngest cried, "She'll steal your soul, I know it!"

"I knew she was up to something, I say we slice her to bits, right here!" Asch hissed.

Jade looked at Natalia through his glasses, as if reminding her silently of his promise. Natalia nodded her head, faithful that no matter what happened, they would be okay. She stood up and curtsied lightly to her stepmother. "What is it you may ask of me, Your Majesty?"

"It is your whole personality," Nebilim said nastily, "You are every inch of you, a princess. I say that a princess must not only know of the life of a noble, but the life of a peasant, as well!" There were many "hear hear!"s and several people clanked their glasses together. Peony didn't like where this was going, and Luke looked down at his cake pessimistically. "Princess Natalia, until you grow to the age of eighteen, you shall forthwith be not my daughter, but the daughter of Badaq and Sylvia, the peasant farmers of Sheridan. Then, when you return to the castle, shall your father and I see if you are fit to be a true princess!"

"You can't do that!" Peony shouted, leaping up as Asch joined him, "Natalia has never left these walls! You can't separate her from us!"

"SILENCE!" The king roared, and Luke stood up to take his sister in his arms and comfort her, as she was beginning to sob, "This decision is Nebilim's and mine alone! I demand you be silent in my presence!"

Natalia let her brother comfort her, but soon the guards came forward to take her away. She released Luke and obediently followed after the guards. The princess turned slightly to look at Jade, who seemed to be deep in thought, his red eyes flashing in contempt as the guards took the princess away. Nebilim was much more conniving than the prince had thought…

It took only a week for things to get even worse…

* * *

><p>Nebilim stood before the six princes, who had finally had enough of the wicked woman's ways. Ion hid behind the others as they drew their swords. "Bring back our sister to us," Jade said calmly, "Or I will rend your head from your shoulders."<p>

"You fools!" Nebilim shouted, throwing her arms out. Dist gave a cry as the hallway they stood in became very dark, as if the witch were sucking the very light from around her. "You think you can tell me what to do? I know of your treachery! You desire the throne for yourself!"

"That's the pot calling the kettle black!" Peony said. A smile was on his face as he rushed forward, intent on stabbing her through. "For Natalia!"

"Rue your fate, monstrous beings!" the witch screamed, "Go out into the world and get your own living. Fly like great birds that have no voice. Begone!" A bright flash surrounded the six, and Peony spread his wings. Asch crooned loudly and Luke cried wildly. The princes had suffered the witch's curse, but their will was strong, and she was not able to turn them into ugly monsters as she had hoped; they were turned into six white, magnificent swans. Jade stared in rapture at the spell's results, and suddenly gave a cry. Nebilim began to kick Peony brutally. Being only a swan, the most he could to was nip ineffectually at her thick leather soles.

"Turn back! For now, we retreat!" Jade shouted, but all that came out was a squawk. The swans, however, all understood it, and as Jade fought to protect his brother, the six princes lifted into the air and flew from the open windows, their tears falling like rain upon the streets of Kimlasca.

"What do we do, Jade?" Ion cried, "Jade, I don't *want* to be a swan! What do we do?"

"First, we look for Natalia," Jade said sternly, making the others around him ignore their plight and listen instead to their elder brother, "She must be made known of what has been done to us."

It was early morning by the time they came to the wooded cottage of Badaq and Sylvia. Luke poked his head so he could look into the cottage through the window, and Asch angrily slammed his wings against the panes. However, it was very early, and none of the family had awoken yet.

Dist gave a loud shout when Badaq's fearsome, mean dog barked and bit at Ion, and Jade soon found that it was a lost cause. "Natalia…" the eldest brother murmured as the swans all lifted off and soared away, "I'm afraid I cannot protect you. I only ask that you forgive your evil, lying brother…"

The six swans flew away into the air, searching for a land they could hide away in, away from the wrath of the evil stepmother who had turned them into their new forms and away from their dearly beloved sister.

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p>Quick little thing; the original story had eleven swans (twelve children overall), but I began running out of male characters to use at around six. Half is enough, right? *sigh* Maybe I should have had like all of the Ions running around, that would have been a treat and a half.<p>

I hope you enjoy it so far! Tell me what you liked and disliked about it, please~


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there, hope you guys enjoy this next installment.

READ ON!

* * *

><p>Many years passed and Natalia grew to the age of eighteen. Even as she lived with the peasant woodcutter Badaq and his kindly wife Sylvia, the princess grew only more beautiful and pious, that even the roses of the field knew her to be more beautiful than they, and the hymnals knew no creature more pious than Natalia. At that time she gave a farewell to her former parents, kissing Sylvia on the cheek and hugging Badaq with all the strength and vigor she could muster.<p>

She was brought back to the castle by two guards, and Natalia looked around for her dearest brothers, but not one was to be found within the castle walls. As she looked about for her brothers, she was instead found by her ladies-in-waiting, who led her away to a bath that Nebilim had drawn herself.

As Natalia went to undress for her bath, Nebilim summoned up three ugly, warty toads. Kissing each one on the head, she ordered them to do three specific things. "The first one must land on the princess' head, so she becomes as stupid as you are. The next must land on her forehead, to make her as ugly as you are, and the last must land on her heart to make her heart bear evil thoughts." After that, she placed the toads into the water, and they took the guise of three kind, green frogs. Then Nebilim left the bathroom, a smile on her face. Natalia would be unrecognizable by her father when the curse would befall her, and she would be thrown from the palace.

Natalia then entered the bathroom and dipped into the bath. She sat in the water, and ducked underwater to get her hair wet. At that moment the bewitched toads leaped on the princess, one on her head, one on her forehead, and the last on her heart. The enchantment was strong enough that she did not feel the toads when they latched themselves onto her.

However, when the princess rose from the water, the toads had instantly transformed into red, fragrant poppies. Just like the princes before her, she was much too pure of heart and willful of mind to succumb to the evil of the witch's spells. Instead she grasped at the flowers and hugged them close to her. "Poppies were our favorite…" she murmured, sniffing the flowers as she thought of her brothers. She wept deeply in the bath. "Jade… Asch… Ion… everyone… What did Nebilim do to you…?"

Nebilim's eyes widened when Natalia returned from the bathroom, rubbing her hair with a towel to dry it. The queen and princess locked eyes, and Natalia dropped her towel from her hair. "Where are my brothers?" she asked calmly, "What have you done with them?"

"You…" Nebilim could not believe that the princess had resisted the witch's spell. However, she then composed herself and smiled snidely. "They are indisposed of… and they shall never return to this kingdom, as long as they shall live."

"What did you DO?" Natalia cried, rushing to the queen, and grasping the woman, "Stop this at once! Why can't you leave us alone?"

"You filthy beast!" Nebilim screamed, throwing Natalia off of her. If the witch couldn't make Natalia ugly with magic, she decided to do it normally. Dragging the princess to a chair, she threw Natalia into it and began to rub dark oil on her skin, making it tarnished and dry. Natalia screamed and fought back.

"Leave me alone! Brothers! Brothers, help me!" she screamed. As she fought with her stepmother, her hair soon became marred and tangled. Natalia kicked out and ran her shin into the vanity, and Nebilim threw a jar of horrible smelling ointment on her for good measure.

Eventually, Natalia broke away, throwing the witch away from her and stumbling from the room, still blinded by the ointment in her eyes. She limped painfully on her foot as she tried to walk about the palace, and suddenly she ran into someone who seemed painfully familiar to her. "Wha… who is this?" King Ingobert asked, staring into the eyes of the princess.

"Father!" Natalia cried, her voice hoarse with her screaming and crying, "Father, it's me, Natalia! After all this time, Father, it's been so long!"

Ingobert looked into the eyes of the woman, and his brow creased in anger. "You are not my daughter! Natalia was beautiful and her voice was graceful. Begone from my sight, imposter!"

The princess stared, her eyes wide, and she took a step back to clear her spinning head. "F… Father…"

"BEGONE!" Natalia screamed out loud, her tears clearing her eyes just as the guards grasped her and dragged her from his presence. It was the last time she ever saw her dear, beloved father…

The fallen princess wept openly on the streets outside the gates of the castle. The watchdog that had played with her brothers and she recognized her immediately, and licked her hands, despite the horrible taste from the oil on his tongue. However, the dog had not the gift of speech, and could not speak up on her behalf to tell the people who she really was. After a long while, Natalia gained the strength to stand, and she began to walk aimlessly from the castle and head deep into the forests of Kimlasca. She was determined to find her darling brothers, who had been driven from the castle just like her. Perhaps she could live with them, wherever they had found solace…

* * *

><p>Natalia was happy. She was surrounded by her six brothers, who kissed her cheeks to stop her crying, and who looked upon her with love. She watched them as they did their studies with their diamond pencils and their golden tablets, and she herself would turn the pages of her favorite picture book. The sun fell on them and they happily shielded her from the sunlight as she slept in the gardens.<p>

It didn't last, however, as Natalia suddenly awoke, finding that she had fallen onto some soft moss for a bed when she was too tired to walk further. When she had regained her senses from the dream, she heard the bubbling of a spring and immediately stood to drink from it, as she was incredibly parched.

The lake was as clear as glass, and she could see even the leaves at the very bottom. However, once she beheld her face, she realized immediately how terrible she looked. After undressing, bathing in the lake and dressing once again, she finally took the time to drink from the lake. The cool water slid down her throat so wonderfully that she knew immediately that this lake must be the one blessed by the Cheagles so long ago. Standing up, she turned upon an apple tree and immediately began to eat, remembering how much Ion loved the apples of the palace… She could do nothing but cry as she ate the apples, core and all.

Days passed as she wandered through the woods, praying daily that she would be reunited with her dearest brothers, and it was one day that she came upon a woman who carried a basket of berries.

"I've never seen another person out here in such a long time…" the woman said, "would you like a few of my berries?" Natalia gratefully accepted her offer, and the two introduced themselves. "My name is Nephry. It is so nice to be able to talk to another person…"

"You haven't seen any men?" Natalia asked, wiping her hands on her kerchief as she pressed Nephry for information, "six dashing men with crowns on their heads, riding six white horses?" For indeed, that was how Natalia imagined the princes would be moving through the forest.

Nephry shook her head. "I'm sorry Natalia, but I have not seen any people except for you for the past few years." Natalia's heart sank at these words, but the woman spoke up once again, "However… I did see the most peculiar sight a while ago…

"There were six swans, graceful and magnificent, and they had golden crowns upon their heads. They were swimming downstream on the river only a few yards that way. Perhaps they were heading towards the ocean?"

Natalia thanked Nephry from the bottom of her heart, and left the woman to follow the river that she had spoken of. Natalia walked fervently along the bank, and ended up at the mouth of the river. The princess had arrived at the ocean.

Natalia's heart sank when she scanned the horizon. There was no ship, no sail and no boat. There was absolutely no way further. How was she to continue so she could find her brothers? She slowly dropped to the floor and placed her hands on the pebbles. Each one had been smoothed by the waves. There were so many pebbles, some of shale, iron, and glass. All had been smoothed out, and Natalia felt a certain oneness with the water. "The waves roll on and on, without tire, just like I must remain unwearied as well." She then thanked the heavens and the water for their lesson.

Suddenly, she found something glinting amongst the pebbles. There, upon the shore, were six long swan feathers, and Natalia grasped at them, laying them out in a line. It was quite amazing to see that each one was smaller than the last, except for the fourth and fifth, which seemed to be the exact same length. She picked them up and kept them close to her breast, looking up over the salty wind.

Night was beginning to fall, but before Natalia could find a place to bed down, she saw what appeared to be a long, white ribbon in the sky. She hid among the bushes and watched as six swans descended from the air, dropping to the floor just as the sun dropped below the horizon. It was then that the swans' feathers melted away, and in their place were six handsome, dashing men. After all those years, they had obviously changed much, but she recognized immediately who they were. Leaping out from the bushes, she held her arms out wide and rushed into the arms of her brothers whom she loved so much.

"Jade, Peony, Dist, Asch, Luke, Ion!" She spoke their names over and over; as if afraid she would forget them if she did not. The men surrounded the woman and the princes covered their sister with kisses.

"Oh Natalia…" Ion murmured, "How beautiful you are!"

"You've grown so wonderfully!" Peony proclaimed. The boys laughed, their sister cried, and they huddled around each other, speaking about how they each were affected by the evil plots of their wicked stepmother.

"What happened? What did Nebilim do to you?" Natalia finally asked after she could cry no more.

"She cursed us," Jade explained, "making us remain swans by day, and we can only become human during the nighttime hours. That means that we must be able to find land by the night time or we will surely fall into the sea and drown. We cannot dwell here any longer, so we searched far and wide for a… you know what? Dist, you explain…"

Dist nodded at his favorite brother and continued, "We found another land that is just as beautiful. It lies across the ocean. There is no island we can land on, but we did find a small rock that rises from the sea."

"It's hard to stand on there all by ourselves, because it's so small…" Luke said, "and it would be much easier if Asch didn't fidget all the time…"

Asch nearly punched his twin, but continued, "Sometimes when the sea's rough, the waves hit us, and it's terribly uncomfortable, but if we can reach the new land on the other side, it's a small price to pay. The only way we can reach it is if we fly during the two longest days of the year. However, we also get permission to visit our home once a year and we are able to remain here for eleven days."

"We visit many things, like the palace where Father lives," Peony went on to continue, "To see the room where we were born, and Ion loves to visit the church, where Mother lies buried."

"Everything's so familiar here…" Ion murmured softly, "The horses play and leap across the plains, and everyone sings folk songs we recognize… This is our homeland…"

"And we have found you once again, Natalia," Jade finished, hugging his dear little sister close to him, "We can only remain here two more days, and then we must fly off to the other land." The eldest brother furrowed his brow and thought hard. "…but how can we take you with us? We have no ship to carry you across the sea…"

"Not to mention this horrible curse…" Natalia murmured, squeezing Jade tightly, "How ever can I return you six to your normal selves?" The seven siblings spoke earnestly about how they could break the curse or carry their dear sister with them across the ocean. The men spoke even after Natalia drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The princess was awoken by the ruffling of feathers, and she looked up to see five of the six swans soar off for their one last day before they had to leave. The only one who stayed behind was Ion, who was content enough to lie in Natalia's lap, and the princess stroked his wings lovingly. The two stayed together for the entire day, taking comfort in the other's touch.<p>

Night fell once again, and immediately the swans returned and transformed into their respective humans. "I've got it," Jade said, looking quite pleased with himself, "Tomorrow we leave for the other land, and I know that the six of us together can carry you across the sea if we build a net for you. Will you come with us, Natalia?"

Natalia laughed aloud at the thought. "Do you really need to ask me? You six are all I have left. If you leave me, never to come back for an entire year, I don't think I can last that long without dying of sadness. Let us make this net and fly to this new land, please!"

After their affirmation, the seven worked together to weave a net with the rushes of the river and the willow of the tree. Natalia found herself quite tired by the morning, but the princes did not allow themselves rest. After wrapping the net around their necks, the six swans lifted off, carrying the sleeping princess towards the kingdom across the ocean. One of the swans floated over Natalia to keep the sun from shining in her eyes as she slept. He didn't want her to awaken prematurely, after all.

The woman awoke after many hours but thought she must be dreaming, as she was flying so high in the sky above the sea; it was such a magical experience. By her side lay some roots and berries, foraged for her by Ion. She smiled upwards, knowing exactly which swan he was. He was the one who shielded her from the sunlight…

Natalia lost herself in the beauty that was below her. They were so high up that they were casting shadows on the clouds below them, and the ships that they passed looked like tiny gulls skimming the surface of the water. She was snapped from her daydreaming when she heard a squawk. Asch was berating his twin for losing altitude, but Natalia understood that they were tiring because of her. They could have gone faster had they not taken her along. Ion was also dropping slightly, and they began to lose altitude so fast Natalia was sure they were falling. However, they pressed on, even when the clouds darkened, threatening the siblings with a terrible storm.

The sun was beginning to set, and the swans continued to dive. It took Natalia a moment to realize that they were dropping to the rock that they had spoken of. It looked so small, only about the size of a seal's head poking from the surf. The moment they touched down, the swans returned to a human form. There was hardly enough room for any more, and to protect their sister from falling, they surrounded Natalia, linked arms, and huddled as close as they could, willing themselves to stay on the rock. Dist flinched every time the lightning flashed, and the thunder roared at the princes, as if rebuking them for their rebellious acts. Luke nearly slipped when a wave crashed upon the rock, spraying them with foam. Peony and Asch were able to keep him upright, however.

The sea boiled and frothed as a bolt struck near them, and Jade hugged Ion closer as the steam rose into the howling wind. The princes simply could not last much longer, and Natalia held her arms out, to keep her youngest brother from toppling over. She closed her eyes and began to whisper into the night as her breath fogged and rainwater dripped from her lips. She began to sing the seven hymns of the Lord of Heaven, one right after the other. She looked deep into Ion's eyes and repeated the hymns, to which Ion followed. Eventually, the seven siblings were singing the hymns together, in time, melodiously. This simple act kept them focused and added to their courage. Not one was lost during the storm, even as the sun began to rise once again.

Natalia wished that her six brothers could rest as the swans grasped the net in their beaks and lifted off once again. She voiced her worries, but Jade shook his head as they continued on into the sky. The sun beat down upon them, drying Natalia almost instantly, and the princess found that aside from her worry about the princes' health, it was almost magical to fly above the ocean. She could have sworn she saw a glimpse of Heaven, they were so high in the sky. Alas, the seven were not meant for Heaven yet, and they descended upon the new land she had never seen before. It had beautiful blue mountains and wonderful lush fields.

The princes turned back into humans, and led their sister to a large cavern, whose moss and vines were soft enough to create the feel of a woven carpet upon the ground. "We all need sleep," Jade said, to the agreement of all. Each brother laid a kiss upon Natalia's forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Sis," Peony said after he led her to a room where she could bed down, "You'll never have to worry again. We'll always be together here."

"Thank you, Peony…" Natalia replied, hugging her brother close to her. He gave her one last kiss before leaving to sleep himself (as the six brothers were extremely tired). Natalia yawned, settled down on the floor, and went to sleep.

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p>Nephry's appearance here was normal in the original, but later on in the original story, the kind lady turns out to be an angel who was helping the princess. Not so in this version, the angel gets played by someone else (no prizes if you guess who it is, it's kind of obvious).<p>

Also the hymns were supposed to be Yulia's Hymns, so that part you can guess as to what they're all singing.

In the original, the only brother mentioned as separate from the others is the youngest, so utilizing five others and giving them lines of their own is a little difficult. Thankfully Jade is probably the usual spokesperson for the rest of his brothers.


End file.
